Pentoxifylline (1-(5-oxohexyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine), abbreviated PTX, is a xanthine derivative which has seen widespread medical use for the increase of blood flow. PTX is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,107 and 3,737,433, both to Mohler et al. Metabolites of PTX were summarized in Davis et al., Applied Environment Microbiol. 48:327, 1984. A metabolite of PTX is 1-(5-hydroxyhexyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine, designated M1. M1-was also disclosed as increasing cerebral blood flow in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,795 and 4,576,947 to Hinze et al. Other metabolites, 1-(5-pentyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine carboxylic acid, designated M5, and 1-(4-butyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine carboxylic acid, designated M5, were disclosed by Bryce et al., Arzneim.-Forsch./Drug Res. 39(4):512-517, 1989. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,146 and 5,039,666 to Gebert et al. and Novick, Jr., respectively, disclose use of tertiary alcohol analogs of xanthine for enhancing cerebral blood flow.
PTX and its known metabolites thereof have been shown to have in vivo activity in specific biologic systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,507 to Kreutzer et al. describes an ability of PTX and M1, to further promote chemotaxis in polymorphonuclear leukocytes responding to a chemotaxis stimulator. In addition, PTX and related tertiary alcohol substituted xanthines inhibit activity of certain cytokines to affect chemotaxis (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,271 and 5,096,906 to Mandell et al.). By administrating PTX and GM-CSF, patients undergoing allogeneic bone marrow transplant exhibited decreased levels of tumor necrosis factor, TNF, (Bianco et al., Blood 76: Supplement 1 (522A), 1990). Reduction in assayable levels of TNF was accompanied by a reduction in bone marrow transplant-related complications. However, in normal volunteers, TNF levels were higher among PTX recipients. Therefore, elevated levels of TNF are not the primary cause of such complications.
Further research with PTX, its metabolites and their activity relating to various biologic systems spurred investigations with potential therapeutic agents heretofore unknown. These agents were identified as potential therapies for treating or preventing disease by inhibiting secondary cellular response to an external or in situ primary stimuli. These investigations sought to identify efficacious therapeutic compounds which were safe and effective for human or animal administration and maintain cellular homeostasis in the face of a variety of inflammatory stimuli.
In undertaking these investigations, previously unknown therapeutic compounds were discovered. These novel compounds are discussed herein. These compounds exhibit remarkable characteristics in predictive in vitro disease assays, which known compounds do not possess, indicating efficacious therapies for treating or preventing disease using the inventive compounds.